Imprisoned and loved
by Sirius's gurl
Summary: Sirius and Alex fall in love in azkaban both with one vital secret, They both are inoccent.
1. Azkaban

Azkaban  
  
Alex shouted and cried. 'It's not my fault' she thought as she sobbed. She had only woke up that morning with the dark mark, how they could believe she had gotten it deliberately! She was muggle-born! She had had enough! She had seen enough. She sobbed and yelled, tears running like deadly currented rivers down her face. "I didn't get it myself! It was just there!" she screamed.  
  
"That story must've taken you seconds to come up with." The Auror stated.  
  
"No, it's not a story, it's the truth!"  
  
All she got from this statement was to be raged into the car and driven to Azkaban.  
  
Alex choked. The coldness was pressing her against her lungs, letting her feel only despair and hate and sadness.  
  
There was a door the Minister and Auror went trough, she could listen in a bit.  
  
"Fudge, as soon as he sees her he'll kill her that Sirius Black will!"  
  
"Danm you wont listen, it's the only cell without two people in it, we have to!"  
  
"But she'll be dead by tomorrow!"  
  
"Big deal."  
  
"Fine, I'll show her, her cell!"  
  
"Very good Shaclebott."  
  
She broke into a cold sweat 'I'm in a room with a Murderer!' she thought panicking, as the Auror took her arm roughly and directed her towards a highly protected bunch of cells.  
  
He lead her to a cell with three dementors. The man inside looked up. His eyes were coal black and his pupils went down forever and ever like a black hole. She smiled a little, his eyes reasheard her that she would be safe with him. It was a strange feeling because she hardly new the man. But maybe the fact that his eyes were warm and welcoming instead of cold and heartless that she already was in love with him. He smiled back. The Auror now looked utterly confused; he had thought this was a place of hate not love at first sight!  
  
"Well hope you don't die from excitement!" the man said to her sarcastically.  
  
She liked that, he was a joker! She laughed. The cold from the dementors was now quite warm because of him.  
  
Sirius was sitting down. Alex was cutting his hair; she had stolen a pair of scissors from an officer that had walked by a minute ago.  
  
"I like it Alex!" he finally said.  
  
"I'm glad." Alex said sitting down in his lap. It had been a week since she had arrived and a year since Sirius had gotten there. 'He's so charming.' "I love you." She said truthfully to him.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead "I love you too." He confessed. They didn't care that the guard was standing right there, that he had seen everything, from her cutting his hair to them both confessing their love. He was sill there when Sirius said "Marry me when we get out?"  
  
"Yes," she cried joyfully "Yes, I will marry you Sirius Black!" She was so excited her hair turned red.  
  
"Alex,"  
  
"What, hun?"  
  
"Your hair, its red!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, my hair is brown!"  
  
She looked down, her face widened in shock "Sirius what's wrong with me?" she asked.  
  
"Alex, luv, you're a Metamorphmagus!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Someone who can change their appearance, or how transparent you can be. Like if you wanted to you could pass through walls."  
  
"Wow!" she liked the sound of that. Her hair now was brown again.  
  
Review Review Review!!! You'd better review!! ( 


	2. To Pull the Great Houdini Act

To Pull the Great Houdini Act (To Escape)  
  
Alex walked stealthily across the hard stone floor. As she bit her lip and walked to the bars of the window that let you see out of the cell. The minister was coming she could feel it. Alex rushed over to Sirius and shook him awake. It had been 11 long years in Azkaban and she very much wanted to leave but also to stay with her one and only love.  
  
"Wha ..?" He asked groggily.  
  
"The Ministers coming!" she exclaimed. "He's got the daily Prophet, we should try and take it.  
  
"Oh, do you want to do the talking?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Haven't got much time, Alex."  
  
"How bout you talk, dogboy."  
  
"Allrighty then." Sirius cleared his throat to announce his presence to the minister.  
  
Fudge jumped and looked furious at being disturbed on his inspection day. To Sirius it seemed he was dangerously close to hysterics and not to mention that he looked like he could or would kill anyone who dared to interrupt the silence of Azkaban.  
  
"What do you want, Black?!" He snarled.  
  
"I'd like, Your newspaper." He replied curtly, "Please."  
  
Fudge glared, teeth bared, "And what gives you the right to ask me you dirty piece of scum?"  
  
Alex had had enough, she walked through the wall and slapped Fudge upside the head four times. "DON'T YOU EVER TRY AND INSULT SIRIUS! HOW DARE YOU!?!"  
  
Fudge was dumbfounded and or confused. "You.. You... How could you do that?"  
  
"How could I do it? HOW COULD I DO IT?! I didn't have a regret at all about that!  
  
Fudge just threw her the paper and ran like hell.  
  
Alex walked back into the cell and handed the paper to Sirius.  
  
He looked I over once and said "We're leaving tonite."  
  
Alex looked quite shocked at this. "Finally no more living here,"  
  
"Right we're living in the Forbidden Forest and up a tree." He stated back calmly.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Alex, Alex, Alex, It's the only way to go really. I mean if you want to be hidden you have to make an effort to be hidden too."  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
"Well we leave tonight,"  
  
"But how do we know that it's not already night, Oh great escape artist?"  
  
"Fine we leave now then."  
  
"You know that sounds great we should shouldn't we."  
  
"well you do know the cost if we don't make it out right?"  
  
"No I don't, Please share that with me."  
  
"Ok, well first they torture you badly with atleast 19 whips, each with a variety of sharp rocks and beads that cut into flesh."  
  
Alex bit her lip and her jaw quivered a bit. "Then they take you to the court room and don't give you a trial!"  
  
Alex gasped.  
  
"Do you know what the worst thing they do is Alex?"  
  
"N-n-no."  
  
"They bring in a dementor and suck out your soul so you will only be an empty shell in a cell, no sense of self at all only the pure of heart can survive the dementors kiss."  
  
"So we have nothing to worry about?"  
  
"Nope, nothing at all, we're pure and we will survive to tell the tale of the dementors kiss."  
  
Alex's face brightened, "We will live to tell the tale." She repeated.  
  
[A.N. I could stop here but it needs to be longer! Sorry for the long time I took updating]  
  
*** Sirius and Alex were ready all they had to do was follow the plan they formed while eating the "stew" that they served everyday.  
  
***** "They call this food?" Alex asked "tastes like a rotten rodent!" Alex blanched as she let her spoon spill the unidentified substance.  
  
"Its not as bad as the food they served when they tried to have the dementors do a nutcracker ballet. Remember that?"  
  
Alex burst into a fit of giggles. She recalled the time quite well actually. They had the dementors dress in sparkly pink totoos and dance around in them for 5 hours.  
  
"Oh, God, That must've been the funniest day of my life. Evil creatures doing ballet!"  
  
Sirius Smiled brightly and leaned forward, kissing Alex's jaw and receiving a longer kiss back. *****  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yha I am, Nervous but ready."  
  
"One,"  
  
"Two,"  
  
"Three!"  
  
Sirius transeformed and Alex walked through the bars transforming her hair to a strawberry blond, growing about 4 inches higher, and having her worn clothes turn into vibrant crimson, gold trimmed, and ankle length flowing robes. They were in the Arabian style with gold pants underneath. They were sleeveless and in the slightest bit the top of the over robes were tight fitting. The robes hugged her hips and split down the sides exposing her gold pants. She was also wearing leather moccasins that had little bells on the sides. She topped it of with a red choker and many small bracelets that were in a pattern of red and black. Alex elegantly tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Let's go Siri!"  
  
***  
  
They had been wandering for hours through the endless hallways, The dementors didn't help either, They glided everywhere and Sirius And Alex had a hard job keeping out of their feeling ranges.  
  
Alex cried with joy. Sirius mad a wining noise so that she would know he wanted to know why.  
  
"We're there, that's the door."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohhh Clifie! Well I finaly got of my fat but and updated right? Lol!  
  
Nicole Black: I did read yours so far Its asome! Not exactly a romantic "AZKABAN" fic is it anymore.  
  
Gypsy Angel: Thanks for the support!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
